Chaos 11/4/16
SEGMENT 1: ''AJ Styles comes to the ring to a big pop. '' Styles: I told you. I told you that I’m bringing the war to you Bray Wyatt. You thought you having me outnumbered was going to keep me down. You were WRONG. I’ve already taken down two of your precious allies with broken legs. Who knows how long they’ll be gone? And that’s the funny thing right – you guys can’t even keep one “lone soldier” down. I’m not staying down. I’m going to DESTROY your family, and I’m going to put an end to you, even if I need to put it all on the line. Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron. '' Wyatt: Oh AJ… you must be even dumber than I thought. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan are my brothers and they are very dear to me, but you’re forgetting my ace in the hole, my black sheep of destruction, Braun Strowman. No one has been able to do anything to him yet. Sure he may have been pinned at DOW but that was a necessary sacrifice for me to capture Finn Balor. But if you are so hell-bent on taking me down, then I will give you a chance to even the odds tonight, when you face Braun Strowman. ''Wyatt begins to laugh while Styles stares at the titantron with anger. '' '''MATCH 1:' Neville vs Kalisto Neville wins at 13 minutes with a Red Arrow. MATCH 2: Baron Corbin vs Randy Orton Corbin wins at 15 minutes with the End of Days. SEGMENT 2: Baron Corbin grabs a mic. '' Corbin: I did want to stay quiet and bide my time, but over the past four weeks, I have beaten everyone in the MITB ladder match at LTG. What I want to know is, if I’m clearly better than everyone in the match, why am I not in it? ''Shane McMahon comes out to the ramp. '' McMahon: That’s a good point. You know I respect initiative and I definitely respect good competitive spirit. You have both those --- Corbin: Cut the teambuilding shit please. Are you going to put me in the match or not? McMahon: Well I don’t have much of a choice do I? Baron, you’re in. ''McMahon walks to the back while Corbin poses over Orton in the ring. '' '''MATCH 3:' Shinsuke Nakamura vs Kazuchika Okada Okada wins at 11 minutes with the Rainmaker after Adam Cole runs down and distracts Nakamura. After the match, Okada and Cole beat down on Nakamura until Aries makes the save. Aries sends Cole packing but eats a Rainmaker from Okada. Okada poses over Nakamura and Aries, while staring down Cole on the ramp. MATCH 4: Pentagon Jr. and Big E w/ Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston vs Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin Shelley and Sabin win at 9 minutes after Shelley hits Big E with the MA4. SEGMENT 4: Tyler Breeze is backstage with the Pure Championship and taking selfies. '' Breeze: It sure does feel to be pretty… Now I can’t say the same for Dumbo the Elephant Neville, or the uggo so ugly he needs to hide behind a mask Kalisto. What can be said for Hideo Itami either? The guys a nut. You know who ''does deserve the Pure Championship. The most gorgeous man on the roster, Tyler --- Hideo Itami comes out of nowhere and blindsides Breeze with a Shotgun Kick. Itami picks up the title and drops it on Breeze, then grabs his phone and throws it against the wall. Itami walks out of scene. '' '''MATCH 5:' AJ Styles vs Braun Strowman Braun Strowman wins by KO at 12 minutes after Styles passes out to the Bear Hug. Strowman begins to beat down on Styles and Wyatt joins in. Wyatt hits Styles with Sister Abigail. Strowman grabs Styles by the leg and begins to bend it back, but Wyatt stops him and tells him he needs to be 100% for LTG. Wyatt hits Styles with another Sister Abigail and leaves the ring with Strowman. SEGMENT 5: ''Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to a huge reaction. '' Tanahashi: Last week, again, I put down Kazuchika Okada. It gets boring after a while, beating the same guy over and over again. I did it many times in Japan and I’ve already done it twice here. Now finally, my only focus will be the Chaos World Championship. To be fair, I value my International Championship just as much as the CWC, and I’m hoping that with a good amount of work, the fans will see the two titles as equals. ''Kevin Owens’ music interrupts Tanahashi and he comes out to boos. '' Owens: Seriously? Are you delusional or just plain retarded? The International and Chaos World Championships as equals, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I know that English probably isn’t your strong suit, but this is the WORLD championship. So stop with your bullshit. Accept that your title is inferior, and accept that you will stay as the inferior champion and nothing more after LTG. Tanahashi: Do you want to see whose title is inferior? Come into the ring and let’s settle this like men. ''Owens considers it but then laughs and walks away. '' Owens: I have NOTHING to prove. But you – you need to watch your back. ''Okada jumps into the ring through the crowd and begins to beat down on Tanahashi. Tanahashi tries fighting back but Okada maintains the upper hand. Owens runs down into the ring to join Okada but Shinsuke Nakamura and Austin Aries run down for the save. Aries takes out Okada with a Brainbuster while Nakamura throws Owens over the top rope. Adam Cole runs down the ramp and gets into the ring, catching Nakamura out of nowhere with a Superkick. Aries goes for Cole but Cole takes him out with a superkick too. Cole pulls Tanahashi in but Tanahashi hits him with a Slingblade. Tanahashi begins to pose but Owens comes from behind and hits him with a powerbomb. Owens picks up his title and poses over everyone as the show ends. ''